mmslfandomcom-20200215-history
Riven Redwhisper
Riven is a muggleborn witch from the small town of Ellewick in Kent, England ((I’m trusting anyone and everyone reading to use this information responsibly and not meta-game. If there’s anything in here you’d like to use in RP and there’s not a clear IC reason for knowing or you’re not sure about then please IM me and we can probably figure it out)). edit 11/24/2019 Personality Generally bubbly and chipper but finds herself quickly frustrated when things don't go her way or when she makes a mistake. She's fascinated by the beauty in even the smallest things which leads to her being easily distracted from what’s happening around her. Riven loves cute things but isn't afraid of bugs or getting her hands dirty which has led to her being called a "tomboy" in the past though she resents the term. Her parents instilled in her an open mindedness for the world around her and the people in it so she tends to assume the best in people or accept them for who they are regardless of their external appearance. This, along with being often distracted, makes Riven easily startled but she's not so easily scared by the unknown or most social situations. However, in spite of this social bravery she’s not so strong of will when facing actual imminent danger. In her younger years Riven gained a sense of showmanship that makes her a bit of a performer and something of a showoff. New people or large groups are typically not an issue but if she has an audience then what little shyness she feels is pushed aside and a type of stage persona takes over. She isn't afraid of conflict when when she's among friends or in a group but she's a lot more restrained if you catch her alone or when she's outnumbered. Compared to many of her eagle housemates Riven has never been a particularly good student. Her notes are sloppy and her attention span leads her to watch out the window and daydream more than she actually listens to lectures. When exam time comes around she struggles quite a bit but typically pulls through even if she doesn’t excel. Her mediocrity in the classroom has led Riven to question her place as a Ravenclaw but even so she feels quite at home flying among the eagles. Common Knowledge (Stuff that anyone who has been around her has overheard if not directly spoken about) * Muggleborn * From Kent, England * Close and loving relationship with her family * Ravenclaw Seeker Not-So Common Knowledge (Stuff that only close friends would know) * Had a close relationship with her grandmother who passed away somewhat recently. * Wonders if her grandmother was an actual witch * Hemophobia (Fear of blood) * Trypanophobia (Fear of needles) Even Less Common Knowledge (Stuff that maybe even her closest friends don't know) * Secretly worries that her wand is cursed * Secretly sleeps with multiple stuffed animals Un-Knowledge (Stuff that even she doesn't know) * Patronus: Tigress * She can see Thestrals because she refused to leave her grandmother's bedside when the woman passed away. However, she has not yet encountered them. Sorting Hat Settled upon the girl's ginger hair, the sorting hat seemed completely lifeless. It didn't move, it didn't speak. It seemed to the watchful eye little more than a beat up old hat. However, as a few seconds passed, it sprung to life, and boisterously spoke to the girl! "Such depth of creativity, such a sense of wonder for all the world! You never knew that any of this was real... And now you have a spark, a fire, to learn it properly." It hummed, delighted, "You are wide eyed and curious, there is no doubt about that. And as everyone knows, the best place to explore and satisfy one's curiosity is in '''RAVENCLAW!'" It finally decided, this time speaking loudly for the rest of the hall to hear!'' Background Riven Redwhisper was born into eccentric muggle family in a peculiar little village known for its expansive flower gardens named Ellewick. Her father Cyril is a natural storyteller and moderately successful author of books for young children while her mother Elizabeth is a well loved teacher at the local nursery school and hobbyist painter in her spare time. The name "Redwhisper" is a play on Cyril's original surname "Redisder" and began as his pen-name but was officially adopted shortly before the couple were married. Aside from sometimes being distracted and/or consumed by their work they are warm and loving parents to their three children. They tend to be lax with discipline and rules and instead work to fill their children with wonder and whimsy at every opportunity. Cyril often weaves intricate stories with them about random passers-by or shapes in the clouds or even a funny sound from their neighbor’s garden (“Was it a monster with big big teeth and a thirst for blood? Maybe it was a friendly monster who has 14 legs but nowhere to run? Or maybe it’s a starving elephant with a grumbly tummy?”) On the other hand Elizabeth points out the beauty in all things from dew drops collected on leaves to the bumps and ridges and colors on the back of a tree slug. Riven is the middle of 3 children with her older brother Byron (14) being something of a brute and bully on the surface but a softy and sweetheart underneath. He's the least like the rest of his family and is often in trouble at school for various pranks or fights with his classmates. His teachers at Kipling Academy for Boys believe he is a troublemaker but many of these altercations begin by other children testing his virtues or mocking the eccentricities of his family. Even though he bickers with his sisters and teases them quite often, Byron is fiercely protective to a fault. Many times he has come to their aid and saved them from the torment of larger children, stray animals, or bad decisions. Other times he has rushed in when there was no actual threat, much to the embarrassment of the younger girls and bewilderment of any onlookers. Her younger sister Emily (9) is simultaneously very sweet and as stubborn as a mountain. The younger girl is an intensely fussy eater and it's a miracle if she doesn't literally pick her meals apart and leave the majority uneaten. She will often go from smiley and playful to kicking and screaming within a few seconds and on more than one occasion has had to be dragged out of a department store when she didn’t get what she wanted. Emily has their father's penchant for storytelling and will often get lost in the world of make believe when playing with her toys. Because they are so close in age the two girls have something of a rivalry that is compounded by the fact that they share a bedroom. However, Emily secretly admires Riven and if you watch closely you will notice her eyes following her big sister and see subtle ways in which she mimics Riven's behavior and mannerisms. Riven, however, is almost completely oblivious to this and often misconstrues her sister’s imitation as mockery instead of admiration. Her parents may have filled Riven's childhood with whimsy but her grandmother Marnie introduced her to magic, or at least magic as far as muggles understand it. Early in her life Marnie was a street magician who eventually began touring with theater troupes and circuses as both actor and illusionist. She claims to have become a minor celebrity and when recounting her younger years she would always assert with pride "I didn't travel with the circus, the circus traveled WITH ME!" Marnie was loved by the entire family but she and Riven had a very special relationship. From a young age Riven was enamored by her grandmother fabricating coins or other small objects from thin air and very soon the girl knew she wanted to be a performer when she grew up just like her Gran. Riven would enlist the help of her parents to make elaborate costumes and her father built her a little stage from an old coffee table so she could put on plays or magic shows for the whole neighborhood. Her grandmother never gave up the secrets of her “magic” so Riven was forced to improvise and invent her own. She became adept at sliding objects into hidden pockets or up her sleeve but more than once she made flowers appear from thin air even to her own surprise. Another time she found herself in big trouble when she dropped a neighbor's watch into her oversized magician's tophat and actually made it vanish, never to return. Riven remembers hiding behind her father from the neighbor's angry shouts while her grandmother quietly grinned at her from the small uneasy crowd. However, one night in Riven's 9th year her Grandmother Marnie passed away. It was quiet and peaceful but also sudden and left the girl absolutely devastated. Riven was old enough to understand what happened but not old enough to accept it and for the first time in her life Riven felt scared and, even when surrounded by her family, alone. With the help of her family Riven recovered emotionally but things weren't quite the same after that. She found herself feeling happy and playful again but any thought of performing for the neighborhood brought back painful memories of her grandmother and at some point Riven decided that she was growing older and it was time to put such fantastical things aside. She found herself shying away from her father’s storytelling or her mother’s wild and imaginative paintings in favor of her comparatively ordinary schoolwork and social life. For one long year she felt happy enough but knew there was something missing inside her that no matter how hard she tried she couldn’t replace it or even understand what it was. Then one evening in mid May everything changed when a strangely dressed visitor from a school the family had never heard of knocked on their front door. After watching a demonstration in which the stranger made two dining room chairs do a waltz together on their ceiling Riven felt a spark ignite within her and that missing piece was right there in front of her. Magic was real and magic was so much more than she had ever dreamed. However, real magic was also very unlike the “magic” she knew and the girl would find herself in for a shock when encountering the actual wizarding community for the first time. Category:Ravenclaws Category:Students